


[Podfic] With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)

by fire_juggler, readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Epistolary, Harlequin, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: House Hale and House Stilinski form an alliance through the betrothal of Prince Derek and Prince Stiles. Having only met once before, they write letters to get to know one another.Podfic of asocialfauxpas' With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629079) by [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas). 



Cover Art created by thilia.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards_music.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards.mp3)

## Length:

00:44:53 (music version) | 00:43:51 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards_music.mp3) (right click; save as) | **Size:** 43.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards_music.m4b) (right click; save as) | **Size:** 23.3 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards.mp3) (right click; save as) | **Size:** 42.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with_warmest_regards.m4b) (right click; save as) | **Size:** 22.8 MB 

**[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-warmest-regards-affectionately-yours)**  


## Music Snippets:

For the Realm - Game of Thrones Season 3 OST   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thilia: My first podfic collab, yay! I had a "collab with another podficcer" square to fill on my podfic_bingo card, so I asked fire_juggler if she'd like to record something with me and... here we are! The music... the story is not a Game of Thrones crossover or anything but the music sounds so... royal, so it kind of fit. :D
> 
> fire_juggler: thilia asked to collab on a podfic and I said "yes!", then proceeded to be the most absentminded collab partner in the history of podficcers (sorry, thilia!). Thanks to thilia for sticking with me through my flakiness. And also for getting the parts put together and generally doing all the hard work. :D It was such a fun story to read.
> 
> We hope you like it - and please make sure to go leave the author some feedback if you do! :)
> 
> Thanks to asocialfauxpas for giving blanket permission to podfic. ♥


End file.
